


Black Out Days

by Maifire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, I’m sorry but it’s needed for the story to make sense!, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Newt is a foster kid, Newt is abused, Newt is awesome, Newt's real name is Ethan, Not Canon Compliant, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski Doesn't Know, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Has Issues, Stiles Leaves, Stiles Stilinski Has Scars, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Stiles has tattoos, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles is a hunter, except the Sheriff, sorry - Freeform, yeah its kind of sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maifire/pseuds/Maifire
Summary: He made his way towards the kitchen, twiddling a light bulb in between his fingers and pausing in the doorway. This was so stupid. The invites had gone out weeks ago, and since then Scott hadn’t given him the time of day. Stiles knew it had to do with the pack, but it still hurt. It wasn’t easy being the only human in a group of werewolves, but honestly what was he expecting? After Scott had been bitten, nothing was the same.--Or the one where Stiles was kicked out of the pack because of what's happening with Theo and ends up leaving Beacon Hills with his new friend, returning two years later as a man no one thought he could become. takes place during season 5.





	1. October 31.

It was Halloween night, and the streets were throbbing with life; a warm yellow glow casted from the street lamps washing over the cold night. Kids were still outside, laughing and screaming with one another even though curfew had been over an hour ago. 

There was a crash as the faint buzz of the now broken lights overlapped the happiness and excitement radiating from the young adults. 

Music was coming from a large house on the edge of the town, and Stiles slowly made his way inside of it. It was a jungle; people he hasn’t seen in years, others he didn’t recognize. The house was pulsating with loud hip hop and flushed with changing LEDs.

Stiles was currently being casted in a cool blue, reminding him of his current state of mind. He swerved around drunk teenagers, walking in what he hoped was the direction of the kitchen.

He paused in the doorway, and rolled a light bulb in between his fingers. This was so stupid. The invites had gone out weeks ago, and since then it feels like Scott hadn’t given him the time of day. 

Stiles knew it had to do with the pack, especially Theo, but it still hurt. 

It was already hard enough being the only human in a group of werewolves, but after Theo had come and weaseled his way in between him and Scott, he was worried that he would be stuck on the outside looking in permanently.

He didn't even know who Scott was anymore. He gripped the lightbulb tightly, but then again what did he expect? After Scott had been bitten, nothing was ever the same. Especially between him and his longest friend, who felt as though he was growing up faster than Stiles could keep up with.

They always looked at Stiles like the weak one- just a burden. That’s probably why he was always getting ignored. Maybe they wanted to kick him out of the pack and they were trying to let him down slowly. Maybe because they thought he was too fragile otherwise. 

He sighed and took in the room around him. The kitchen was empty, everyone else at the party opting to stand around the pool outside, or sit and talk in the living room. 

Stiles wondered if Scott was there. 

He let out a short breath and adjusted his bowtie before taking a seat at the counter, littered with empty plastic cups. He had showed up as Thomas Edison, someone who he had looked up to since he was little. But now he just felt silly in his dark cardigan and button up shirt. 

God, why did he even show up? He knew no one was going to talk to him, and he wouldn’t make an effort to talk to anyone either. He’d just end up sitting here, in the kitchen, the whole night feeling sorry for himself. It's not like he was as well liked as Scott and Alison, or as popular as Lydia and Jackson. He didn't have any other friends beside Scott and the pack, and even though the never said it out loud, Stiles knew that he was alone.

He bit his lip, deciding to leave and enjoy what little night he had left by watching movies at home. As he moved to get up, a young man sat down next to him, looking just as out of place as he did. 

The boy was tall, and extremely skinny. He had honey blonde hair, and sad brown eyes. He propped his chin in his hand and stared out the window looking over the backyard next to him. Stiles thought he looked like a golden retriever; a round, naturally friendly face, like a child. 

It was of someone you felt the urge to protect.

Stiles had never seen him before, and he wondered if he was was from a different school. 

The blonde slowly looked around the kitchen before finally landing on Stiles, starting to laugh as he took in the appearance of the boy next to him, “How very nice to meet you, Mr Thomas Edison.”

Stiles was taken aback- it was a rather odd assumption to make, and get right nonetheless. He was even more intrigued as the boy raised his eyebrows in challenge.

Stiles looked him over again, noticing the outfit that looked straight out of the seventeenth century and the boy’s extremely bruised apple sitting in front of them, “Sir Isaac Newton?”

Isaac Newton grinned and nodded his head, “I didn’t think anyone else was as big of as nerd as I was. I’m glad to see I was wrong.”

Stiles laughed, maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all. He had just met someone who looked just as alone as he did. He wondered if Isaac Newton was also looking for a new friend. 

The two shared a smile, and a beat passed between the two without the usual awkwardness. Stiles shook his head, opening his mouth to respond but being cut off as the other boy’s phone went off; a loud, uninviting sound disrupting the peace.

The blonde took one look at the screen, a look of pure horror washing over his face as he stood up, “Sorry but I-I have to go. It was nice meeting you Thomas!”

Stiles blinked as he watched Isaac Newton sprint out of the kitchen like a bat out of hell, his back rapidly weaving through the throng of teenagers. He stood up, considering following him out the door and asking him if he was alright, but decided against it. He didn't want to come off as a creep, and if the boy went to Beacon Hills High, or even lived in the relative area, Stiles would be able to find him.

He shook his head again as he sat back down and picked up the discarded lightbulb. Just like that, Stiles was all alone again. Sighing, he slumped into his seat- maybe he would get to watch those movies after all.


	2. November 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and the mystery boy meet again- this time in school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for being so patient with this. I have all of my ideas for chapters written down in my notebook, but it's been a struggle typing them up. I'm still going back to the first chapter of this story and trying to add more so it's not so damn short as well! Anyways, thanks for your continuous support for this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)  
> P.s sorry my chapters are so short, I try to make them longer, I really do

Stiles was dreading lunch.  


Ever since Theo started eating lunch with them it had felt overcrowded, unsafe, and unwelcomed. He hesitated before entering the cafeteria, instead letting the door swing back closed and turning around and head towards the courtyard instead. 

It’s unlikely any of them will miss him anyways. 

Stiles snorted, maybe this would be better after all. The past week or two all he had been met with was silence and empty looks when he sat down at their table. It had been okay at first- he just assumed they had been tired from fighting the night before. But after a week he knew it wasn't anything like that. Instead, they had just decided he wasn't good enough. He adjusted his backpack as he thought. It really hadn’t been that long since his friends started giving the cold shoulder, and Stiles’ marveled at how their thoughts on him could change almost overnight all because of one person.

It only takes one bad apple to spoil the bunch.

Stiles paused as he saw the boy from the party down the hall. He was at his locker, struggling to both open it and keep his insane amount of textbooks from tumbling out of his arms. He started to laugh as he walked up behind Isaac Newton and asked if he needed help, startling him enough to send the precariously balanced papers and books onto the floor around them.

Stiles immediately bent down, and picked up a crumpled piece of paper, “So Ethan, are you new here? I’ve never seen you around before. Where did you move from?” 

Ethan’s eyes widened in shock, and Stiles was quick to hold up the piece of paper, “Your name is on your calculus homework.”  


The other boy’s features softened and he turned around, finally opening up his locker and roughly pushing his papers into it. Books and loose papers were scattered everywhere, jackets and gym shorts shoved into the corner. 

It looked like a warzone in there.  


The boy laughed nervously, trying, and struggling to close his locker, “Yeah, I um, I didn’t exactly move here. I’ve just been home schooled up until now.”  


Stiles noticed he had a British accent. 

He nodded, and when Ethan didn’t say anything else he held out his hand, “Well my name is Stiles. I mean, technically it’s only part of my last name, but my first name is really weird, and foreign, and hard to pronounce, so I just go by Stiles.” 

He grinned even wider, taking in the boy’s relaxed appearance. He was warming up to Stiles, a small smile gracing his lips as he put his full weight against his locker. Stiles paused for a second before smirking, “It’s nice to formally meet you, Ethan Newton.”

Ethan snorted and his locker finally clicked shut, “Chance. My last name is Chance.”

“Hmmmm...” Stiles turned on his heels and started walking to the courtyard on the other side of the hall, “Can I call you Newt?”

The blonde fell into step with him and grinned, bumping Stiles’ shoulder, “Only if I can call you Tommy.”

Stiles felt butterflies erupt in his stomach.

He was the happiest he had been in a very long time, and even though he had just met him Stiles knew, in that moment, that no matter what happened, he would always protect Newt. The loud brunette pushed the door open and slung his arm around his companion, “Oh I think we’re going to be great friends.”


	3. November 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets his son's new friend.

Over the past two weeks, Stiles and Ethan became attached at the hip. They fell into an easy routine where Stiles would pick him up on the way to school, and they would spend the ride laughing and singing along to the radio. Stiles would trail Ethan to his locker, which was starting to look cleaner each day, and they would go their separate ways until third period English. 

Stiles was shocked, and pleased to find out that they shared four out of eight classes with each other. It made going to school something the Stiles looked forward each day. He didn’t have to spend chemistry trying to get a word in with Lydia and Danny, or be forced to take all of the history notes for Scott when he was too distracted because of Kira. 

In the classes they shared Stiles moved seats to be with his new friend, his old table partners quickly forgetting about him. With Ethan he felt comfortable, safe, and happy. Something he hadn’t felt genuinely in what felt like a lifetime.

They started eating lunch together in the courtyard behind the library, under a big oak tree. Since it was starting to get cold outside, they were often the only ones in the small and quiet quad. The leaves had turned into a burnt red and orange, and Stiles thought one day about how perfectly the colors looked with Ethan. It was pretty, and calming, and away from the pack. 

They would talk about everything- what scared them, what they thought the secrets of the universe were. Ethan always thought that there was something beyond this realm, something to look forward to when you died. Stiles did not.

They talked about nothing- what they liked, what they hated. Stiles quickly found out that in addition to being a huge science nerd, Ethan played the piano and liked to read comics. He learned that the other boy was born in England, and spent the first ten years of his life there. Ethan told stories about his home, and the green fields, and grey skies. When Stiles asked why he left, he told the story of how his parents died.

Stiles told Ethan about his mom, and they bonded over losing someone so close to them so young. He didn’t have to close himself off anymore, or act like nothing bothered him, because with Ethan nothing did.

He wasn’t sure if Scott and the others cared about his new shift in attitude, or even noticed, but his father certainly did. After coming home from an early shift at the precinct, the sheriff had walked in on his son and his new friend laughing in the kitchen and making a huge mess trying to cook dinner. 

John smiled and sat down at the table, making relaxed conversation with the two boys. He wasn’t sure what had been going on with Stiles since the beginning of the year, but ever since he had started talking about his new friend, John realized that he had drastically changed. 

The blonde was introduced to John as Newt, and when asked what it was short for, his face flared up a bright scarlet. Stiles started howling with laughter and explained how they met. John raised his eyebrows when he learned about how his son has been going by Thomas. He opened his mouth to tell Stiles how ridiculous it was, but as he took in the sight of the two laughing and mixing what he hoped was spaghetti sauce, he held decided against it.

If it made his son happy, he would call him whatever the hell he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! Sorry it's taken me so long...I hope it was worth the wait. :)


	4. November 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst. Some fluff. A certain someone makes a little appearance at the end, which may or may not make you want to chuck your phone and/or laptop against the wall.

It was lunch, and Newt and Thomas were sitting in their usual spot- underneath the large tree. It had been established, somewhat, as their tree. 

There was a group of five that had sat on the other side of the grass yesterday, but they were nowhere to be found today. Newt’s sweater under his denim jacket and red beanie on top his head reminded him of how cold it had gotten the past week. 

But Thomas didn’t care. He would sit outside in the snow if it meant eating lunch with Newt. 

He was laughing at something Thomas had said, face turned upwards as yellow light filtered through the autumn leaves. Thomas smiled and turned his body to fully face the boy sitting next to him. He stared for a minute before reaching out and cupping Newt’s cheek in his hand, gently turning his face to meet his eyes.

Thomas thumbed his cheek bone, the blonde wincing in response, “Where did you get this bruise from?”

It was an ugly shade of purple which marred the otherwise smooth and creamy complexion. Newt grabbed his wrist, dropping both of their hands to the ground, “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Okay?”

“Newt you know if you ever need anything I’ll always be here for you, right?”

The boy nodded, and that was the end of the discussion. If Newt didn’t want to talk about something, Thomas wouldn’t push it.

\- 

That night there was a knock on the Stilinski residence. John was working a night shift, and Thomas was immediately on high alert. He looked through the blinds, throwing open the door once he saw who it was. 

He pulled the shaking figure into his living room, “Newt, oh my god, are you okay? Who did this to you?”

The bruise on his cheek now had a matching black eye and split lip. Thomas thought he was going to explode when he saw the bruising on the boy’s neck. Newt collapsed on the couch, curling into himself, “It- it was Gabe.” 

“Your foster dad? I don’t understand, why would he do this? I-” Thomas sat next to him, giving him enough space but letting him know he was there.

Newt shook his head, “I don’t know, sometimes he gets drunk and...it’s never been this bad though. I didn’t know where else to go.”

Thomas felt heat rush to his ears, “He’s done this before? We have to tell someone- my dad, he can help.”

Newt grabbed his arm, panic flooding his eyes, “No!- Please Tommy, you can’t-”

“What? Newt are you even hearing yourself right now? It’s not safe there.” Thomas couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“No I- if I leave now they’ll send me back to the orphanage, and I can’t go back there. The only reason I’m in The States is because of Gabe,” he grabbed Thomas’ hands, pleading, “I can’t go back there. Please Tommy, you don’t- you don’t understand, it’s so much worse there.”

Thomas sighed. He knew that something had to be done, but if he tried anything while Newt was in this state of mind there’s no telling what could happen. He could run away, or if he was desperate enough, do something much worse. Thomas stilled at the thought and made up his mind, “Okay, but you’re sleeping here tonight. And if Gabe ever comes home drunk again I want you to leave immediately and come here, or text me and I’ll pick you up. Don’t even bother about packing for the night, okay?”

Newt nodded, following the brunette when he got up to walk to the kitchen. He had been in the middle of eating dinner, so he prepared a plate for Newt. They ate in silence until Thomas got up to fill his water cup up.

His guest smirked and threw his plastic cup at the back of his head, “While you’re there fill mine up too.”

You have legs,” he bent over and picked it up anyways, looking at Newt as a challenge.

“Wow Tommy, do you treat all of your guests this way?”

The boy standing up rolled his eyes as he poured both cups with water, “Oh I’m sorry your highness, anything thing else I can oh so humbly get for you?”

Newt sighed and leaned back in his chair, “Ah, much better.”

Thomas laughed, “You’re such a problem.”

“Yeah, but you love me.”

Thomas’ smile grew, “Well yeah, I think it’s in our contract?”

Newt’s eyes widened before he broke out into a grin. 

They finished dinner, Thomas leaving a plate in the microwave for when his dad gets home. He dragged Newt up the stairs, stopping in front of the bathroom and gesturing the boy inside, “Take a shower. My room is the hall to the right.”

Newt smiled, “Thanks Tommy,” and disappeared inside after Thomas ran and brought him a pair of sweatpants and a plain tee shirt. 

The brunette smiled, pleased with himself as he turned around and grabbed blankets from the hall closet before walking back to his room. He gasped when he saw a figure standing in his room, the extra blankets scattering across the floor.

The man turned around with wide eyes, and Thomas swore he was going to have a heart attack, “Scott? What the hell are you doing here?”

Scott walked towards him, “I need a favor. Who’s the blonde kid?”

Thomas scoffed and started to pick up the blankets with no help, “He’s a friend, now what do you want?”

The other boy furrowed his eyebrows at the vague answer, “What’s his name? Why haven’t I seen him before? Why did he call you Tommy? Where are all of those bruises from.”

Thomas paused at the onslaught of questions, “His name is Newt and he’s been going to BHS since September, Scott. As for the bruises- that’s none of your damn business.”

He didn’t answer the question about his name, but Scott didn’t even seem to notice, instead pushing forward, “What? Stiles what do you-”

Thomas dropped the blankets on his bed, “Are you done? Really, what do you want Scott?”

The alpha dug into his pocket and held out a crumpled piece of paper, “We need you to do some research on-”

“Are you kidding me? No. No, absolutely not. I am busy right now. You can’t just climb in through my window every time something happens and expect me to drop everything for you.”

“What, so now you’re going to leave us, your friends, for guy you just met? Is this why you’ve been ditching us during lunch? To hang out with this dude? Seriously Stiles? I thought you were better than that.”

“Newt is my friend, Scott. Newt, not the pack. Now please, leave before he gets out of the shower and sees you.”

Scott took a step forward, “Stiles...just because you’re not pack doesn’t mean we can’t still be friends.”

Thomas was furious. How dare Scott, after everything he’s done for them, come into his room and tell him he wasn’t pack. Like he was reciting the sports score, or like it was a well known fact everyone knew besides Thomas. Liked he was just a joke. 

He wouldn’t look the alpha in the eye, “Get out Scott.” 

Scott scoffed and shook his head, dropping the piece of paper on the blankets, “Fine, but at least think about it.”

That night, Newt and Thomas comforted each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this chapter a little sooner than I have in the past, because I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next. I have chapters eight and ten already written, but the ones in between are still a little fuzzy right now. I'll sit down and write as soon as I have time, but between band (guard captain here) and two jobs, life is a bit hectic right now. 
> 
> I hope you all understand! Thank you so much for your kind comments and continuous support, you guys are my motivation. <3


	5. November 27.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to Newt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Finally updated! I was kind of off the fanfic wagon for a little bit when school started back up, but recently I’ve been binge watching Criminal Minds (7 seasons in a month lmao I have a problem) and after taking solace in AO3 after a particularly sad episode, I realized that I haven’t updated since like July before band and work started. So...here you go! Hope you enjoy :) sorry if it’s a bit short.

The rest of the week came and went without any problem from Scott and the pack. They stuck to themselves, not finding any reason to talk to Thomas if their alpha wouldn’t. 

Newt and Thomas had sat outside for three more days before finally giving up and retiring to the library until warmer weather. They sat in the back corner, surrounded by bookshelves filled with novels left untohed by students. There was an end table with a lamp, flanked by two oversized armchairs that look like they jumped straight out of a bad 80s music video. 

It was here where Thomas first felt the beginning of the end. 

Newt didn’t run out the door that morning when Thomas had pulled into his driveway, and no one answered the knocks the boy left before giving up. Gabe was probably at work, but it was unusual for Newt to not be there, and Thomas couldn’t help but find himself worrying tirelessly.

It wasn’t until lunchtime that he had finally showed his face, and as he walked closer and froze in front of his friend, Thomas’ blood ran cold. 

The blonde had a scarf wrapped hastily around his neck, but three long scratches were visible over the top of it. They looked like claw marks.

Thomas leapt up, and gently pushed Newt into the chair, kneeling down in front of him. He took a deep breathe, and tried to be calm but the slight warble in his voice gave him away, “Newt, what happened?”

The other boy furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head before forming his lips into a lopsided grin, “What do you mean Tommy? Just slept in is all.”

Thomas reached up for the red scarf, almost unwrapping it before Newt’s spindly fingers grabbed his, halting his progress. 

He was still crouched in front of the chair, and his foot was starting to cramp but he didn’t care, “Your neck. What did that? Tell me what happened.”

“It’s- it was nothing,” his smile faltered, giving away his lie, “an accident.”

Thomas felt like crying. Newt wasn’t supposed to get sucked into this, he should have been safe, and uninvolved. But of course, where there’s smoke there’s flames, and Thomas was one of the biggest smoke signals to the hell fire that is Beacon Hill’s supernatural problem. He had gotten involved with Newt, and it was just wishful thinking on his part that the latter wouldn’t be affected.

“Newt please. What happened.”

As it turns out, it was nothing. Gabe had a cat, scrappy and as mean as the old man. It wasn’t fond of Newt, who had been rudely awakened that morning by the scratching after he had neglected his alarm for almost four hours. 

He was frazzled when walking up to Thomas. Not scared. 

Scott however, didn’t think it was nothing, not knowing about Gabe, or the cat, or Newt’s painfully old and annoying alarm clock. The three of them had gym together, Thomas electing to focus his energy on his friend instead of Scott and his new one. Theo was being civil at the moment, but Thomas still knew not to trust him.

His gut had never been wrong before.

Thomas also knew that Scott wasn’t an idiot. Newt had been wearing a t-shirt that day, and all it had taken for the alpha to be suspicious was one look. He glanced over at Theo, and Thomas had to stop himself from snorting as they exchanged mirrored looks of shock. 

Fake, fake, fake. Theo was such a bad actor, he was surprised that Scott still trusted him. Thomas sighed, he was certainly wary of Newt though. 

So that afternoon after gym, when Thomas turned back to grab his forgotten jacket, Scott followed him. He flashed his eyes at Thomas, gently pushing him back, “What the hell happened to your friend?” 

“It’s not what you think it is Scott. Just stay out of it.”

Scott tensed up- obviously having the same thoughts Thomas had not too long ago. What attacked Newt? Did he see anything? Is there danger?

Scott huffed, “You know as well as I do that has the potential to not just be nothing.” 

“Why don’t you ever listen to me!? I told you- don’t worry about it, I-“ 

“No, you’re the one who never listens,” Scott growled then, eyes turning red and nails starting to grow, “I’m sick and tired of trying to get through to you and having to clean up your messes, Stiles.”

He turned to stalk out the door, and that’s when Thomas saw him. Newt, standing right behind Scott, eyes widening in shock as he took in the other’s appearance. The alpha didn’t care. He shoved past the blonde and out into the hallway. He already knew about the supernatural anyways. How else would you explain the scratches?

It was silent between the pair left in the locker room before Thomas took a step forward, “Hey I thought you were gonna wait outside for me.”

“I-yeah it was taking you awhile I got worried- were his eyes red?” Newt furrowed his eyebrows, “And glowing?”

Thomas thumped his head back to hit the lockers, “Yeah, I was worried you would notice that.”

The other boy laughed, breathless, “Well how could I bloody miss it?”

Their eyes met, and in the first time since Scott got bit, Thomas thought that maybe he didn’t have to lie to those he deeply cared for.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, I've been trying to add on more to make it longer, but what can I say I write very concisely. I really love Teen Wolf/ Maze Runner crossovers, and even though this isn't canon compliant with either one, I really like where it's going. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
